Under the Sea
"Under the Sea" is a popular song from Disney's 1989 feature film, The Little Mermaid. The song was composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman. It is known to be influenced by the Calypso style of the Caribbean. The song won Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1989, one of Disney's original scores to win Oscar. The song was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 15 songs from Disney and one of 17 songs from an animated movie to be nominated. Plot The song is performed by Sebastian (Samuel E. Wright) who tries to convince Ariel the ocean life is better than the surface, explaining the struggles of human life and compares the benefits of a care-free life underwater. However, Ariel doesn't listen to him, and still keeps her dream to become human. Lyrics Sebastian: Ariel, listen to me! The human world... it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there! The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake! Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full-time to floatin' Under the sea Ah-ha-ha-ha! Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Big Fish: Guess who's gon' be on the plate? Sebastian: Uh-oh! Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles! (with '''Undersea Chorus')'' Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) Since life is sweet here We got the beat here naturally (Ooh, ooh, naturally-y-y) Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea! Sebastian: The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp! The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Fluke: Yeah!) The ray - he can play The ling's on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh, that blowfish blow! (with '''Undersea Chorus')'' YEAH! Under the sea (Under the sea) Under the sea (Under the sea) When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me! (Music is to me!)'' What do they got? A lot of sand! We got a hot crustacean band! Each little clam here know how to jam here Under the sea! Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea! Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Yah, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea! Trivia *This song was also sung in the ''Kingdom Hearts II video game. In this version of the song, Sebastian is joined by Ariel and Sora. *This song was parodied in The Simpsons episode "Homer Badman", and the Tiny Toon Adventures movie How I Spent My Vacation. Category:Songs Category:Broadway songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos